Razar
Razar is a canon Chima character adapted into the Roleplay continuity by Thefirstdecade. He was the last king of the Ravens before Rawlin took over the tribe, starting the Raven Civil War. Now an lost raven inside an Eagle’s body, he’s been wanting to make peace for a while, and has not laid to rest, as he refuses his death. ---- Biography Early Life Razar and his sister, Rica, were born to Raven King Rawzome and an unknown queen, forty years before the events of the Roleplay. Razar grew up as royalty in Raven HQ. Rawzome forced the siblings to marry each other when they came of age, in order to keep the Wings Row Monarchy bloodline pure. As an act of selfishness, both birds were pretty young at the time, but Rawzome had made sure to separate them at age 5, to make sure they didn’t know they came from the same father. They eventually found out, however. Gorilla Civil War In the year 28 BR, Prince Razar agreed to ally with Genghis Khan's faction, against the new Gorilla government. As Rawzome and Rica continued leading the Ravens in The Great Desert, Razar took the Raven Army to Gorilla HQ to fight alongside Kahn's forces and the Rhinos. However, by the 10th of December, 28 BR, Razar and Ryloth entered Kahn's office, where Razar announced that, if Kahn's empire did not show signs of regaining land by December 24th, the Raven Prince would remove his forces from the war and Gorilla lands. Kahn reaffirmed Razar's trust in his gorillas by that time, but on January 15th, Razar's own forces were ambushed at their outpost in Guernica. Razar was defeated and captured by Franz Conrad August Von Hotzendorf. At some point after the Gorilla Civil War, Razar was either released from Gorilla Republic captivity, escaped, or was rescued. And being the Prince of thieves, he obviously most likely took the middle option. Time between Wars At some point, Rawzome retired from his position as the Raven King in an act “for the future of the tribe”, and Razar and Rica became king and queen. Razar and Rica's (hidden) incestuous relationship resulted in the birth of Prince Razic, at some point around twenty years before the RP; Rica's blood relation to Razar was kept secret to anyone outside of the family, but at some point, the Raven Royal Family met a young Lion soldier named Lyrix, who became close friends with Rica. In 8 BR, the Wings Row Monarchy grew suspicious of Rawlin and his company, Talon Industries, which King Razar believed represented increasing factionalism within the Raven Tribe. In 7 BR, Razar hired Crexar and his crew of bounty hunters to investigate Rawlin and round up any anti-monarchy ravens. However, Crexar and his team disappeared following the assignment, and Razar did not hear back from them, his attempts at communicating with the mercenaries unsuccessful. Assassination and Resurrection In January of 3 BR, Razar was assassinated in some way by Erlin, so that her son Rawlin could takeover the Raven Tribe. At the time of the Roleplay, Razar's Chi Ghost was summoned by his son with one of the Gorillas' Chi Ghost concoctions. In order to physically help Rica, Razic, and the WRM Ravens (now part of The Forgotten) in their current conflict, Razar's ghost went with Razic to Eagle territory, and possessed the body of an unconscious or deceased eagle. After Edessa Cubbage helped the revived Razar and his son escape the Imperial semi-blockade of the region, Razar and Razic ventured south, where they rendezvoused with a team of Forgotten, who'd infiltrated the also Imperial-allied Crocodile Swamp. The secret Forgotten camp in the region was ambushed by Black Overwatch forces soon after, and the Forgotten team was scattered. Razar was separated from Razic and the others, and the Forgotten lost contact with him; Razar did not attend Razic, Rica, and Rhiala Reone's subsequent rendezvous in Rawlin's unfinished Raven HQ replica town, as he was lost somewhere in the swamps... Appearance, Gear, and Traits Razar stands at 6’9”, taller than his wife/sister and their child. His wing span at maximum is an impressive 12 feet. *Raven Appearance: (Exactly as you see in the infobox. When he was prince, he wore silver shoulderblades. When he became king, he wore golden shoulder-plates that looked like wings.) **Eagle Apperance: Wearing typical forgotten Grunt Attire, sporting an shoddily-dyed lavender beanie, his feather-coloring is an deep brown, almost black in apperance. His wings have white blotches on them, and his dyed feather-markings on his head are purple. His eyes are the same golden-orange, and his beak is an noticable grey. These changes have happened over time ever since he possessed this formerly dead body, and has since been deemed immortal as well by himself, with evidence that he can’t get sick, nor does he age now. *Personality: Razar's personality in the Chima Roleplay continuity remains unchanged from his canon personality in the Chima TV series during his years as leader, ever since he was brought back from the dead, he’s been vengeful and spiteful of Rawlin, and the Combine as well. He still loves Rica as an sibling, and Razic as his inbred child. *Gear: When he was an Monarch, he weilded the royal Slashersket that Rawzsome gave to him. Alongside that, he also weilded an Thundax as his primary, with an Bulwark as his shield. Both weapons were lost when he died with the Slashersket not in the hands of the alive Rawzsome. Now an Forgotten Eagle, he weild’s an signature standard issue MChi-7 sub-maCHIne gun, and an signature standard “''Krowbar''” as he calls it, painted in an grey and lavender scheme. Appearances * Gorbav: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (First Chronological Appearance) * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (Mentioned Only) * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) Category:Kings Category:Leader Category:Characters Category:Ravens Category:Wings Row Monarchy Category:Forgotten Category:Canon Characters